


and I'm singing this song to you

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Flirting, Hand Feeding, Kissing, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Schmoop, Sweet, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-2.000, shirtless cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Is that your way of saying now there's other things I need to believe in?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I'm singing this song to you

_You better be in your room cuz this is your 5 minute warning I'm coming up_

When Viktor realized who the text was from, an odd grin of delight spread across his face. He loved being back in LA, loved seeing all his Voice friends that he missed, but there was still one person missing he'd yet to see one-on-one, given that the coaches had so much filming and rehearsing in their schedules.

_ Yeah, I'm here. You're not rehearsing with Jordan? _

_All done for now. Now I gotta rescue you from the spell of Keith's bromantic clutches_

_ Hahaha, I have no clue what you're talking about ;-) _

_Gonna be MY clutches now, handsome. Be right there_

In lieu of responding, Viktor took the waiting time to start heating room service leftovers- Adam's appetite had become a legendary thing among the singers at this point- and looking himself over to make sure he was relatively decent and not tired or nervous. Couldn't do anything about the way his heart was beating, however. 

The space of time between Adam's fateful and emotional phone call and now coming back to LA had given him time to think. He was ready to let himself be attached again, even if the source of this attachment was only one of the biggest rock stars out there and things might have to be low-key for a little while to avoid a media blowback. Adam just made him feel things- including the rapid pace of his heart. 

Just as he was setting the food plates on the table in front of the sofa, there was a flurry of knocks outside. A look through the peephole got Viktor eye-to-eye in the most literal sense with a hazel eye magnified enough to show every subtle fleck of color.

Adam really was beautiful.

Upon unlocking the door he quickly got an armful of Adam, and immediately latched his arms around and stumbled backwards from the impact, barely containing his laughter. "Wow, hi there."

Adam squeezed his hug with an "Mmm...hi," and cupped a hand to Viktor's cheek so they could look eye-to-eye again. Even if the hand was gentle, the same spark from all those weeks ago flit right through his skin and the same comfortable feeling of okayness washed over. Oh, he was definitely ready for this.

"Damn, I really did miss you," Adam continued and was smiling wide as he curled two fingers in a soft stroking motion on Viktor's face.

"Yeah, but it matters that we're smiling now," Viktor gave a grin of his own and returned the squeeze. Things just felt right.

"Mm-hmm." Adam took a deep breath and widened his eyes at recognizing the scent source before making a beeline for the table. Viktor laughed at the innocent cuteness of it all as he followed.

"What, have you got two hollow legs?" he teased.

"It's called having a rock star's metabolism!" Adam said in playful defensiveness and started diving right into the chow mein.

Viktor took the empty spot beside him and sighed almost wistfully. "Lucky you. I think the last time I was that skinny was probably when I did Megasztar."

"Always gorgeous." Adam picked up a dumpling with the chopsticks and hovered it near the other man's mouth. "Open wide," he sing-songed.

"What?" Viktor furrowed his brow in the manner he'd been told melted his fans into puddles, but right now just showed him being confused.

"If we're going to be trying the boyfriends thing, that means spontaneous moments of cuteness," Adam said like it was so obvious.

Viktor shrugged. It honestly wasn't a secret at this point that Adam could be a little odd sometimes. He leaned closer to accept the food, keeping his gaze on Adam's smiling and satisfied expression.

"Mm-" After swallowing, he slowly licked his lips and scooted closer to lay a hand on Adam's knee, strong and solid underneath those jeans. "Boyfriends, huh?" he asked with a tilt of the head. He knew a thing or two himself about flirting and being cute.

It was Adam's turn to shrug while he speared vegetables onto a fork. "I know, sounds so cheesy and high school. I'm just a hopeless romantic."

Viktor curled his fingers on Adam's knee like what had been done to his face. "Romantic isn't bad. Otherwise we couldn't have admitted what we really needed was each other." Oh yes, so much time to think in all those weeks.

Adam finished a bite and latched his arms around in another hug, cheek almost in Viktor's neck. Everything was warm.

"I'm proud of you. I'm proud of my whole team." Viktor wasn't going to argue semantics on that sentence. "You're all working your butts off to do awesome things and I'm so happy I could help you."

Certainly no argument there. Viktor slipped his arms around for one hand to thread into Adam's hair and the other to lightly play at the hem of his shirt. "Like I said, because you believed in us," his voice was soft and low in the comfort of the embrace. This was where he'd needed to be after all.

Adam sighed and wriggled just enough out of the hug to pick up another food piece that Viktor accepted without question this time, even giving Adam's fingers a playful nip while keeping eye contact. The resulting laugh was a beautiful sound.

"Is that your way of saying now there's other things I need to believe in?"

"Could be." Viktor leaned for their foreheads to touch and smoothed his hands around to Adam's hips. He didn't exactly see himself reflected in the other man's eyes, that being such a cliche, but he could see the flecks of green brighter than any emerald.

"Your eyes are so pretty," Adam cooed and pursed his mouth, the proximity close enough to seal the kiss both men had been aching for for weeks. Even if their lips still tasted like Chinese food, the pressure was tender and made for a light moan with the pleasurable sensation that traveled from head to toe. Viktor felt breath trickle from his nose as he sighed, and slowly he leaned back against the cushions for Adam's weight to be atop him.

"Ooh," Adam noised in approval- a really cute sound- and brushed his nose along Viktor's jawline. "You OK doing this for a bit?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded and shut his eyes. He knew he'd be heading out with some of the other guys later, but right now he and Adam definitely had a lot of contact to catch up on. He sighed again as he felt a hand travel the length of his inner arm, fingers brushing his tattoo outlines.

"So which of these crowns is supposed to be yours?" he soon heard Adam ask. "Don't wanna be kissing your brother's on accident."

"Oh, so you have no problem kissing my sister's?" Viktor teased and they laughed. Felt so good to be laughing with somebody over silly little things. "It's right by my wrist," he added and opened his eyes enough to watch Adam lean close. He had a quick flash of memory that wrist skin was supposed to be super-sensitive before Adam actually dragged his tongue over the surface and a sound between a sigh and moan escaped his lips. The heartbeat pulsing in his wrist struck the back of his mind and when he looked at Adam again, the edges of his vision seemed to blur.

Talk about doing things to him.

"Ooh," Adam smirked cutely, like he knew exactly what he'd just done, "I'll hafta remember that one." He snuggled close to kiss just below Viktor's ear and murmured, "I never got to see the back tattoo. Could I look? Pretty please?"

Oh, he was wrapped around this rock star's finger already. Viktor lazily smiled in the satisfaction of contact and shifted to be lying on his stomach before wriggling part-way out of his shirt. Adam finished pulling it away from his arms in a sweet unspoken signal and swept a careful finger over the inked lyrics. "Mmm, that's nice..." Viktor rest his head on his arms.

"Such a beautiful song," Adam's voice sounded reverant behind him as he continued to trace over the letters. So many little sparks...

He nodded in agreement and squirmed pleasantly. "You can tell...really means it with his heart and soul...knows who he loves an' doesn't wanna let go again." The only way the big L-word could go past his lips right now was in regards to music. Didn't want to jinx anything-

Adam's quiet "Yeah," spoke volumes. He sighed and laid flat to wrap his arms around, hands close to the other man's heartbeat. His own heart was slightly muted by his shirt, but Viktor knew it was there and meaning every beat it made.

After a long silence, he felt Adam nuzzle closer than ever. "I'm happy you told me the truth, and you wanna at least try this. I didn't wanna spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if'. I've regretted enough already."

"Adam-" Viktor turned a little in the embrace and found it easier to turn his head. "It's OK. We didn't know then, but now we do. I'm happy to be around you and I want you to be happy, too."

"'m glad," Adam kissed the side of his mouth, still warm. "Need to get up yet?"

Viktor shook his head. "I've got time. Want to spend that with you."

Adam pecked another kiss and curled back in with his trademark smile. At some point admitst the silence of the embrace, Viktor could've sworn he heard Adam softly humming the melody line and sounding like he meant it.

One more reason for this song to be so special to him.


End file.
